


Subject IM5

by JaY7



Category: Izuku Mydoria - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaY7/pseuds/JaY7
Summary: Izuku Mydoria was kidnapped ages 5, he was experimented on. He’s been abused and hurt all his life. But still he wants to help people. With his trauma induced quirk he’s going to become the hero he wished he had  when he was in trouble.Spelling of Japanese names is awful  will go back over and correct eventually. No beta. Izuku and Shouta will get together.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Subject IM5

Today was the day. He had dreamt of this when he was just five years old. Naive and hero obsessed not having a quirk hadn’t squashed his ambition. Izuku wasn’t that naive little boy anymore, that boy had been beaten down long ago, but his dream remained strong. Walking towards the gates of UA izuku could feel many eyes on him. He supposed it should have been expected. He was wearing a massive, well worn, sleeveless, neon yellow hoodie and pink girls leggings with hello kitty splattered all over them. His shoes were his beloved red trainers and his bag was a rainbow canvas. What could he say, he loved it, it was bright and comfortable and everyone else could go do one if they had a problem with his style. Though he supposed the scars could be as much or even more cause to ogle him. Half of his bright green hair was shaved. Jagged pink scars and patches of metal scattered around that side of his head while the other side had a nest of jade green curls. The area around his right eye socket was burned, his right eye was cloudy. A scar slithered down from his left eyebrow to his right cheek. On his arms he didn’t have a single patch of skin that wasn’t scarred or burned. Wires and metal poked out of certain areas and three of his fingers were mechanical prosthetics. Ignoring the stares and the whispers he proceeded to the hall he was directed to where hundreds of chairs and exam tables were set up for the theory paper. When everyone sat down the hero thirteen announced that they had two hours. They could hand in there paper to her at the front desk at any time. There were teachers doted around to check for cheating and to assure silence. As soon as the words ‘begin’ left the living speakers lips izuku began writing. He had to ask for extra paper on two occasions. Read everything through three times and then handed it in after a mere forty three minutes and 47 seconds. As he stood the students around him looked up, a few teachers moved as if to reprimand him for being distracting. He simply made it to the front desk and handed in his paper. thirteen seemed shocked , after asking repeatedly if he was sure he was finished she finally directs izuku to go through to the auditorium to wait. 

Meanwhile Nezu was just summing up the usual pre practical briefing with the judges. Vlad, Eareserhead and all might were sat at his desk, looking like naughty school boys in trouble. ‘It’s unusual but I’d like to talk about one of our potential students before we go‘ nezu put down his tea and pulled out an enormous file. Looking aghast awaisa mumbled something about another problem child. All might just looked perplexed. ‘ that’s an unusually large folder for a fifteen year old’.   
‘Why consider a misbehaving child?’ Demanded vlad.   
‘Izuku Midirya fifteen years old.’ Nezu began shifting through the file. ‘ and no vlad he’s not a mischief maker. Problem child might actually be the best way to explain it. Diagnosed quirkless at 4. His mother inko was murdered when he was five, the killers took izuku. He was with them for five years 6 months and 4 days. He was found almost dead with 80 percent of his body covered in scar tissue, servere internal damage m, he had a tramua induced quirk and 22 percent of him had electronic implants.’ Awaiza rarely showed it but he cared, a lot. Especially about children. The thought of someone going through all that. A child no less. Brought out a protective and angry side only his partner of seven years had seen from him. ‘Experimentation?’ His low and threatening tone made all might jump. ‘ yes. he was kept in a psychological ward for two months after being realised from hospital. However he was kept in a lab during his kidnapping and the setting was more damaging then helpful for him. He was diagnosed with dissociative disorder, ptsd, severe anxiety, depression and panic attacks.’ Nezu had to pause here. ‘How old was he? Ten? How..’ All nights voice trembles and he seemed unable to finish. Nezu continued through the tense atmosphere sipping his tea with a somber expression as the others sat in somber silence. ‘ he was realised to social services sooner than they wanted because of his experience with medical settings. He had no family and was fostered by a Young couple. He was moved a month later because of emotional and physical abuse from the wife. He was then placed with a large family, experienced fosters who had two offer foster children at the time . It wasn’t ideal as he needed special attention but they prioritised his safety.’ ‘About bloody time’ vlad spat out. Nezu glared at him for interrupting but he couldn’t help but agree ‘ unfortunately said man had been sexually abusing the boys in his care. Midorya was one of his victims. He was there for a year and three months.’ Suddenly there was a slam, awaza had stood up in anger knocking over his chair  
In the process. ‘ awaiza im aware this is distressing. As someone who was experimented on myself I have the upmost apathy for this young man. I can’t even imagine what he went through after. It’s a failure of society. A disgrace. But please sit down so we can get through the rest of this file before the theory hits it’s halfway point’. Still shaking with rage awaiza sat down. All might looked appalled. His smile had long gone and he looked like a kicked puppy. He was always trying to look at the positive but honestly here there wasn’t one yet. Nezu continued ‘ he was due to go into a home after that but he ran away before they could... not that anyone could blame him. He lived on the street for a year and a half. Then thirteen he turned up at social services with a small child he had been looking after. The child had been fatally injured. Midorya saved his life by bringing him in. Both Midorya and the boy refused to be separated. They were placed in a local home. Midorya has been there since. The boy was adopted a few months after they arrived. He’s doing well.’ Nezu shut the file. ‘ mentally the child must be struggling.. are we sure UA would be best for his wellbeing’ surprisingly this was all might. ‘ we shouldn’t stop him from going here because of his issues. We should help him to the best of out abilities’ awasia spat out. ‘ calm down. Tho all might makes a valid point. Awaisa is correct. Midorya has gone through psych Evals and therapy. Both believe despite his issues he will be an excellent student. We shall judge him by his scores and adapt our curriculum and methods to assist him if he is accepted’. Just as all three were nodding and getting up to go deal with the mental drainage that conversation had required someone knocked on the door. ‘Come in’, a small time pro hero’s sidekick who was helping modulate the exams came in. ‘ sorry to disturb you. Thirteen said to bring you this. One of the examinees has already finished.’ And indeed the sidekick placed the thick exam on the table. Peering at the name in interest all three of the pro hero’s did double takes. It was midoryas exam. Only nezu seemed calm. ‘ some over confident students finish early it’s not uncommon. Why did thirteen ask you to send this up?’ Nezu picked up the paper almost spitting out his tea. ‘ he got a hundred percent. With the extra credit question Thirteen couldn’t understand some of it, it didn’t make sense to her. So she wanted to have you look over it.’ This was incredible. Unbelievable. Nezu stood for a few seconds. Even with his intelligence he had to process... no one had ever got 100 percent. There were degree and phd questions in there. The extra credit question was near impossible. Nedzu has written it himself. Barely anyone attempted it. And those who did failed miserably. Blocking out the chatter of his as equally startled teachers, he flicked to the back to where his genius level question lay. Reading over the delicately penned answer Nedzu began to laugh. Manically. He looked up to see his teachers and the sidekick looking at him in horror. ‘ well wether or not Midorya passes the heroic practical is irrelevant. I shall be taking him in as my apprentice either way’. Locking eyes. The three pro hero’s ageeed this was going to be a disaster for humankind.


End file.
